Data visualizations, such as charts for example, visually communicate information through schematic representations of data. The workflow for creating a visualization may be a complex and iterative process as it often involves alternating between data manipulation and the visual design aspects. Traditional methods of creating data visualizations include using a visualization template, manually drawing the visualization, or writing computer code to build a unique data visualization. These methods have limitations, however. For instance, template tools are often too rigid and do not provide a digital designer the flexibility to express his or her creativity. Conversely, manually drawing, which provides a lot of flexibility, may be a slow and sometimes inaccurate. Further, coding requires knowledge of a particular coding language and can be difficult to designers without programming expertise.